


My Forever

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I NEEDED MORE FLUFF, M/M, Malec, NSFW, Sexy, ish, spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Home is a magical place.





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my parabeta and dear friend MuscleMemory, You are a blessing in my life! Thank you my love!
> 
> This came from this tought between me and some friends ;) : Alec loves caressing and licking the skin around it and takes them in between his teeth occasionally looking up at him, rosy cheeks, tousled hair, all innocent. Alec likes to bite.
> 
> This is a gift for another dear friend @Hikaru9 on tumblr. She is so wonderful and also a blessing to me!

Every time Alec steps across the threshold he feels at home, in this space, their space. Ever since Magnus asked him to move in this is where his nights were spent, as well as any free time he finds himself acquiring. Magnus is busy a lot of the time, but this is their home and he feels Magnus’ presence even when he is not in. It is warm and cozy and everything a home should feel like, what the institute felt like before he came of age, when he and Izzy still played in the court yard pretending to be as strong as their parents and as valiant as the Shadowhunters before them. He has missed this feeling more than he ever imagined and now that it is back he never wants to leave it.

Magnus is not home as he had a Downworld Council to attend today, but Alec doesn’t mind, he can catch up on the book he has been reading before Magnus gets home. He plucks it from the table, plops down on the couch, stretched out, legs hanging off the end, and pulls the book open.

So lost in the pages, he doesn’t notice when Magnus arrives home.

Magnus doesn't bother him, instead he just smiles at his handsome boyfriend, almost getting lost in the way Alec chuckles at certain lines, or grimaces at others. He especially likes the blush that creeps into Alec’s cheeks at the steamier scenes. He shakes his head, snaps his fingers once and retreats to his bedroom to change into more comfortable attire.

As if on impulse Alec reaches for the warm tea that has appeared on the table beside him. It takes only a second longer for him to remember he never made tea. He places the book aside and looks around, their bedroom door is closed now, and it wasn’t when he came in… A soft grin takes over his face. He cannot count the number of times this has happened. He will be lost in thought or reading and Magnus respects him enough to let him have this time alone. He stands and stretches, his shirt riding up just a bit which he lazily fixes before approaching the room. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside.

Magnus is lying in bed, the only things on his body are loose black sleeping pants that ride low on his hips and the necklaces he has not deemed necessary to remove at the moment. Alec’s eyes graze over his boyfriend’s body, taking him in all over again. If there is one thing Alec can never get enough of, it is looking at Magnus.

Not only does he have a body to rival a god, but the way the light hits him gives off the serene nature of Magnus, while the shadows on his flesh tell of Magnus’ darker, wilder side. It is not easy for others to know Magnus Bane the way Alec does, and he cannot help but feel a sense of pride in this. Everyone else gets to see one side to this amazing man. Light or Dark. Cheerful or Wrathful. Human or Demon. But Alec sees all of Magnus, in every moment… With his pride comes his greed as well. He wants to be the only one that gets all of Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ lips quirk up, “Are you going to just stand there and let your eyes have all the fun?”

Alec licks his lips unconsciously before rolling his eyes and joining Magnus in bed.

“Now, Magnus, if I let my eyes have all the fun, where does your enjoyment come in?” He smirks and Magnus opens one eye to find Alec on his side and so close his hand is hovering over Magnus’s chest. His other eye opens as well so he can take in the sight of his boyfriend completely.

“Ever concerned about making sure I am happy, Alexander.”

“Always.” It comes out soft and so full of admiration.

Magnus shakes his head a bit and snaps his fingers, “First order of business, this shirt has to go.” Alec feels the cool breeze of the air hit his back and tenses, arching into Magnus. His hand coming down to rest on Magnus’ chest, to steady himself, his fingers getting caught in his necklaces. Magnus’ eyebrows wiggle flirtatiously, “Mmmm, not usually into chain play, Alexander.”

He pulls his hand free and moves away from Magnus, not losing the smirk on his own face, He stands from the bed and pops the button on his now too tight jeans as he questions Magnus, “Chain play?”

Magnus blushes, his eyes tearing away from Alec’s pants as he sits up on his knees, making his way to meet Alec at the edge of the bed, his fingers cupping the nape of his neck… “You know, tying one another up with chains and…”

One of Alec’s eyebrows arches, and a slight laugh escapes him, “Umm... I don’t think so…” 

A gruff sigh escapes Magnus, “Of course not, I just said I am not into it. I just liked the way your fingers felt against the necklaces on my chest. I prefer that chain play. The way your knuckle grazed my chest as your fingers caressed the chains. The simple pleasure of just that feeling is enough to ruin me.”

Alec’s eyebrows shoot up with glee, an idea forming. He steps back into Magnus’ embrace, pulling gently at the necklaces to make sure they are impossibly close to each other. Their lips connect and Alec sighs into the kiss, finally sated of a hunger he didn’t know he had, oh who is he kidding? He is always craving Magnus. In the heat of battle, during training sessions, in the middle of meetings at the institute, while reading, sleeping, eating. It’s as if he can’t get enough, but at the same time he has everything he has ever needed.

His lips move away from Magnus’, over his jaw making their way up along, kissing over his stubbled cheek, to his ear before biting gently at his earlobe. The gasp from Magnus’ sweet lips is enough to wreck him if he is honest. He places the softest kiss behind Magnus’ ear shortly after. All the while his fingers are slipping around necklaces, caressing the pendants, and holding tight to the arrow head Magnus acquired shortly after Alec kissed him at the wedding so long ago.

For Magnus this situation started out extremely intense and with each kiss in a new location he is driven mad with lust and love. His body yearning for more. His fingers tangled in Alec’s hair, pulling gently at the strands as he feels sparks through his body. He is pretty sure Alec has magic inside of him because each kiss is like his very own magic running though his veins. Alec’s hands in the necklaces cause so much within Magnus, from the way his heart pounds against his ribcage, to the way the goosebumps follow each finger. Ruined is not the right word for what Magnus feels, but is there even such a word. Magnus notes to himself to write a new dictionary, titled _Words for how Alexander Lightwood Makes me Feel._

The first word in this dictionary will be something that sounds like _Ohmyfuckingdeargodalexandermmmmtonguesogoodyes_ , which is the only word to accurately depict what it feels like when Alec’s tongue takes the place of his fingers, licking along the necklaces, and in turn Magnus’ collar bone. And the cheeky devil smirks against his pecs moments later, relishing in his work. “You are enjoying this far too much, aren’t you?”

Alec’s only response, and rightfully so, is his teeth sinking into the very same spot, not unkindly, but enough to create another word in this new dictionary, _Areyoukiddingmeyoufuckingknowwhatthatdoestomealexander._ When he pulls back he has one of the necklaces between his teeth as he locks eyes with Magnus. He slowly lets it fall from his lips as he winks at him. If the arousal was not apparent before, Magnus is sure it is clear as day now.

He presses forward into Alec, “I didn’t think I could appreciate these necklaces any more than I already did,” He is panting and his voice is rough, and oh so pleasing to Alec’s ears, “But you have once again proven me wrong. Surprised me. Have I ever told you how much I love your surprises?”

“Oh trust me, I know.” He arches into Magnus, their entire bodies pressed together. “You can’t exactly hide it sometimes.”

“Shut up.” Magnus playfully grimaces.

“My pleasure.” He presses his lips back to Magnus’ chest working his way lower, down over those glorious hips. He bites into Magnus’ flesh once more and Magnus' words are not coherent in any way, form, or fashion, but somehow Alec understands every word, arch, and pull of his hair. His tongue slips along the lining of Magnus’ pants and from there he knows Magnus is completely his in this moment.

The next word in the dictionary shall be, _Pantsareforwearingunlessalexanderlightwooddeemsthemlickableinwhichcasemagnusbaneisgonetotheworlduntilreleasedfromthehazyhighhegetsfromalexander'stongueagainsthisflesh._

And the next word is, _Idon’teverwanttobewithoutalexanderlightwood’stouchandloveandaffection._

After this moment Magnus’ brain can no longer form these words as Alec takes him over in the sweetest way, all he wants is to relish in the euphoria and love radiating off of his lover.

~

Magnus slowly wakes up sometime later, the warmth of Alec’s chest against his back, his hand resting on his thigh and his face buried in the crook of his neck. He reaches behind him to caress Alec’s hair. He is exhausted but feels so rejuvenated at the same time, like making love to Alec is some kind of magic, and really it is. He could stay like this forever, cuddled with Alec and never worry about another thing, and if only he actually could. “Magnus?” Alec’s voice is a whispers in his ear.

“Hmmm, my love.” His voice is full of sleepy haze, but no less powerful in Alec’s ears.

“Do you remember the first time we made love?” Alec’s question is not accusing, but more leading into his thoughts. Magnus nods, “I just can’t help thinking about it, every time I get to wake up in your arms, or holding you like this.” He smiles into Magnus' neck, “After I led you into the room, you whispered against my lips that I frightened you, because there was no one that you wanted more...” he trails off.

“I told you that I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you, and it scared me because I never gave myself entirely to another person like I wanted to with you.” Alec nods remembering this all so well. “That I felt vulnerable because you already held so much of my heart and to give you that last piece was...”

“Terrifying, yet exhilarating.” Alec kisses Magnus’ neck, “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Everything that has happened between us, Alexander…” He turns over now to face him, “Has happened for a reason, we have grown and learned so much, I don’t regret one moment with you.” His hand moves to play at Alec’s earlobe.

“Are you sure?” Alec frowns. “Because, I am sure you regretted letting me into your life after what happened with Valentine. How I…” He doesn’t want to remember, but is helpless when a tear drops from his eye. “How I let you get tortured, and all those memories you spent centuries trying to forget, if I had believed you, Magnus. If I had stopped…” Magnus' finger is over his lip, shutting him up.

“That’s enough.” Magnus' tone is harsher now, but his eyes so kind. “You do not get to take that pain onto yourself, Alexander.” He leans forward and kisses the tear away, “And you are wrong, I don't regret it, because it was in the days after that, when you let me have my pain, let me cry on your shoulder, and kissed my tears away. When you did nothing for a whole day but let me tell you my story. When you were simply by my side when I needed you the most. It was then that I truly knew that there was only one person that could ever know me entirely, Alexander. You know more than anyone else, and you always will be a part of me.”

“Magnus.” It isn’t a question, but instead it is the words, I love you, you are my forever, all said with one word, in a tone and a side of Alec that is just for Magnus.

This is for them, they share these moments that no other person will see, these parts of them they are both too afraid to share with others. But what matters is that they have shared them with each other, their entire worlds resting on each other’s shoulders.


End file.
